A hybrid vehicle is known that includes a differential mechanism distributing a power from an engine to a differential electric motor and drive wheels, a rotary member transmitting a power from the differential mechanism to the drive wheels, and a running electric motor coupled in a power transmittable manner between the rotary member and the drive wheels and that is provided with a parking gear preventing rotation in a power transmission system from the rotary member to the drive wheels when a shift position of a power transmission device is at a parking position since a lock member is meshed with the rotary member. This corresponds to the hybrid vehicles described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. In the hybrid vehicles described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is known that when the shift position is the parking position and the engine is in an idle operation state, tooth flanks of gears repeatedly collide with and separate from each other, i.e., so-called rattling occurs, in a meshing portion between the gears in the power transmission system and a meshing portion between the parking gear and the lock member due to torque fluctuation of the engine. In Patent Documents 1 and 2, to suppress such rattling, it is proposed to apply a torque to the rotary member by the running electric motor so as to eliminate a gap, i.e., to perform so-called backlash elimination, in these meshing portions.